My Partner
by CastleFreak96x
Summary: My First FanFiction. Ryan/Esposito Slash. Rated T For Mild Sexual References.


**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything [:**

* * *

><p>Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett left the precinct once again to follow a lead, leaving Me, Detective Kevin Ryan sitting at my desk in silence staring at my blank computer screen. I was thinking about many, many things but the main thing that filled my mind was Detective Javier Esposito, my partner, my best friend, His chocolate brown eyes, strong arms, short dark brown hair and his glowing smile. Thinking of these things made me smile to myself and laugh a little.<p>

My thoughts were interrupted by just the man I wanted to see, Javier came and sat on the edge of my desk holding a file "I found something weird in Mr. Connors finances." He handed the file to me, "What do you mean, Bro?" I asked him reading the file trying to find the thing he was talking about. He came to my side and reached over me and pointed to a place on the file "Well see there? Connors was broke, barely paying his bills. Where did he get $30 000?"

"And from whom? And why?" I stated, his face filled with a concentrated look as he stood straighter "How was the money put into his account?" He asked leaning back over my shoulder, I smiled when his arm touched mine "It says here it was transferred from an offshore account." I turned my head so I could look at him "When?" He asked me "Umm the 5th of September." I answered him scanning the document for any other unusual behavior. "I'm gonna go run down any transfers on that date of $30 000" He reached over me and took the file. He sat at his desk which was just next to mine, so I could still smell his cologne, 'I really love that smell' I thought to myself as I rolled over to his desk. For about a minute I just sat there staring at the side of his head and his computer screen until he slowly turned to face me and I quickly looked away "Have you found anything yet?" I asked trying to make the situation a little less awkward. He turned to his computer, for a moment I didn't think he was going to answer but he did "Nope there are no transactions of $30 000 on that day in any of the five boroughs." He then turned to face me again, "Well maybe we should check the rest of the country" I rolled back to my desk so I could help him "Good idea Ryan, I'll do half and you do the other?" He rolled over to my side and patted me on the shoulder "Deal" I looked over so that for just for a second we were staring into each other's eyes. He rolled back to his desk and I began searching for the money transfer, smiling to myself almost the whole time. I kept searching and searching reading so many words and numbers until I heard Javier mumble something to himself, I rolled over to his side "Did you find something?" I asked looking at his screen "I think so, bro" he looked at me for just one second than turned back to his computer, I stared at him intrigued for what he was going to say next "I found 3 transfers that equal $30 000 from the same account. Transferred into an account with the number 90856" I grabbed the file and Connors' account number "That's Connors account. So whose account is it?" I put the file back on his desk and leaned in closer to him and his computer screen "Alex Dhys, no priors." He went to pick up his phone not knowing my hand was there, when he touched my hand I pretended to cough so he didn't see me blush and smile "Hey Sarah I need you to get me some info on Alex Dhys" He said into his phone, I rolled back to my desk trying to stop myself from blushing. "Okay Thanks Sarah" I heard him put the phone down so I rolled over to his desk again hoping I wasn't blushing anymore "Well bro, I just found out that Alex Dhys died in 1990 so the guy were looking for is not really Alex."

I turned around to see Beckett and Castle walking back to her desk. Javier got up "Yo, did you guys find anything? Ryan and I Did." I got up and followed him, and stood next to him "No we didn't find anything, our suspect wasn't there" Beckett leaned back in her chair with her hands behind her head "It was a nice bar though" Castle added "Anyway, what did you two find out?" Beckett asked. Javier leaned closer to me, so close that I could feel him breathing on me "Can you get Connor's financials, for me?" How could I say no to him I walked over to his desk and picked up the folder. I walked back to him and handed him the pages "Thanks Bro" I smiled at him "Okay so we, Esposito I mean was looking through Connors financial history" I was cut off by him "And I found something wired" He handed Beckett the file "See on the 5th of September," He went over to the side of Castle so I followed him "Yep, what's wired about it?" Castle asked leaning closer to Beckett "Connors was broke" I added stepping from behind Javier to beside him "So where did he get $30 000?" Beckett sat up straighter "Exactly" Javier turned to me "Do you wanna tell 'em?"

"No bro you found it"

"You sure?"

"Yeah sure as, tell 'em" I leaned over his shoulder pretending to read the page but I really just wanted to be closer to him. "Okay this is where it gets even weirder" He looked at Castle then at Beckett "How?" Castle questioned

"Well the transfer was made in three different amounts, one of $10 000, one for $5 000 and the last one" He turned to me.

"Of $15 000" I continued

"But it says here that the amount was deposited in full." Castle stated

"Maybe someone helped him hide it" I said

"By making it one amount of money, that doesn't seem like a very good way of hiding it." Beckett stated, making me feel quite stupid with what I had said.I walked to the other side of Javier "Anyway! that's not the wired part" Javier broke the silence sounding a little made at Beckett for saying that to me, "The wired part is where it came from" He looked at me, I think he could see something was wrong but he continued to tell Beckett and Castle about the money "The account the money came from belongs to Alex Dhys and he died in 1990." He turned to face me again. "So this guys not really Alex Dhys, you got an address?" Beckett stood up. Javier handed her a piece of paper and she left with Castle following right behind her, I went and sat back at my desk still feeling quite stupid.

Javier came and sat next to me on my desk "You okay?" he leaned his upper body closer to me; I slowly looked up and answered him "Yeah, Javi I'm fine." I looked back down and put my head on my fisted hands. He leaned even closer so I could again feel him breathing on me "Come On, Kev I've known you for 3 years. I can tell you're not okay." He paused "Was it Beckett?" I didn't answer; I could see him out of the comer of my eye. He was constantly staring at me. "I know you're looking Kev" He said beginning to laugh, I couldn't help but smile "See that's better" He softly punched my arm making me smile even more. I slowly began to forget about what Beckett said and to think more about Javier. "It was Beckett" I finally answered him "Don't worry about her, I'll stick up for you. Anywhere, anytime" He got up and went back to his desk; I sat at my desk smiling under my cupped hands. I rolled over to his desk "Thanks, I'd do the same for you" As I told him this I so badly wanted to grab his hand and express my deepest darkest desires but there was one thing stopping me, Me. "You're welcome" he turned and looked at me straight in the eyes, making me want him even more.

Half an hour later, Castle and Beckett entered the precinct with a uniform behind them. "Put him in interrogation room 2" Beckett said to the officer as he began to walk away with the man. Beckett and Castle walked over to my desk "Alex Dhys?" Javier said spinning around making 'rabbit' symbols with his hands, I smiled slightly as he walked to my side. "Any idea who he really is?" I said hoping that Beckett wasn't going to make me feel stupid again, "Nope, what did you think he would just tell us?" She said throwing the jacket onto her desk. I stood up and headed for the break room, before I yelled at her. I sat at the table and stared at the dull, brown wall.

"Beckett!" Javier said with a slightly toned voice as he walked towards the break room. He came into the room, grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it to my side, he then sat down and put both of his elbows on the table, I could see my reflection in the polished table, and I looked like I was about to burst out in tears and Javier could tell. He has been my partner for 3 years, that's how long he's been able to read my feelings by what my facial expression was and that's how long I have loved him.

"Sorry about that." I looked at him then quickly looked away.

"Don't be sorry. Beckett had no right; don't ask me what's wrong with her today." He placed one of his hands on my shoulder which made me feel a little better, but I still felt like an idiot.

"She just makes me feel so stupid some times." I said quietly so she didn't hear me.

"Kevin, Bro, You are not stupid!" His words made me feel more confident with myself. I slowly started to feel happier and Javier begin to smile and so did I.

Javier got up and walked out of the break room. I tilted my head, I saw him at my desk getting my coffee cup. He walked back into the room holding two coffee cups his and mine, he then walked to the espresso machine. He didn't say anything but instead he would look over his shoulder, puckering his lips, which was slightly turning me on every time. "Here you go" he said placing my coffee filled cup in front of me 'I'll be right back' he mimed with his lips. He came back with his mug and sat next to me again, "Thank you" I said staring into my mug. "Anytime." He said after taking a mouthful of his coffee. I repeatedly looked up at him and then down at my coffee.

We were interrupted by Castle as he put his head around the wall "Everything okay?" Castle asked taking two steps into the room, "Yeah, Ryan was just feeling a little unwell" Javier winked at me "Oh yeah, yeah. I feel much better now. Did you guys find anything else?" I stood up and Javier followed me as I walked out to my desk. Javier and I both sat on my desk next to each other, "Everything alright, Ryan?" Beckett came and stood in front of me "Yeah, Yeah" I said as I nodded "He was just feeling a bit sick, with a headache." Javier winked at me again which made me smile. "Well at least you are okay. So, me and Castle found out who our new friend is." Beckett said as she looked over to Castle. I felt slightly mad at her when she reminded me of the way she made me feel like an idiot, Javier put his hand on my shoulder, and he could sense something was wrong. "Who is he?" Javier asked still with his hand on my shoulder "Well his real name is" she was cut off by Castle "Stanley Murray" she handed me his file, I held it up so Javier could read it as well "You two go interrogate him while me and Castle talk to Connors sister.".

Javier slowly took the file from my hands and put it under his arm "Let's go!" he said offering me his hand, I was smiling inside as I grabbed it and he pulled me up straighter "Let's do it." I said opening the door. I saw a fairly bulk man wearing a dark blue or black shirt and black jeans, he had one leg on the table. Javier went and pushed his leg off the table "Alex Dhys aka Stanley Murray. Do you know why you're here?" He sat in the chair on the right end of the table, he stared at Stanley waiting for an answer, his face was so serious, both of them were "No, not really the cops just said that I needed to come and answer some questions." Stanley put his hands onto the table in an interlocked fist. I stood in the corner with my arms crossed and with a stern look on my face; Javier opened the folder "Are you familiar with Greg Connors?" he scanned his face for any signs; no answer "Well maybe you can explain why you gave him money?" I said coming to sit at the table "What, what do you mean?" Stanley asked "Well is this your credit card?" I handed him the file as me and Javier leaned in "No, I mean Yes but I never transferred this."

"Who else could have?" Javier looked at him waiting for an answer "Well?" I tried to hurry his answer

"My Niece, Hanna Burns. She had my credit card that day."

"Why?" Javier asked as he wrote down her name.

"She was buying my brother a gift for his birthday, why would she give money to this guy?" Stanley asked. I closed my notepad and Javier closed his.

"You're free to go. But don't leave town until we speak again, okay?" I stood up and went to open the door.

"Okay" Stanley said as he left the room.

"That's really weird" Javier stood next to me.

"Very." I said as my hand brushed against his, I saw him smile while looking away and I felt myself smile.

We exited the room to find Castle and Beckett still talking to Greg's sister. "Hey Javi." I turned around to face him, "Yea." He turned to face me; I moved my eyes from looking at him to the floor "Do you wanna go see a movie or something?" I really hoped that didn't sound too like a 'date',

"Sure Kevin, I would love to." I was relieved to hear him say this. "We haven't hung out, just the two of us in a long time. I'll get my coat." He quickly walked over to his desk and grabbed his coat off the back of his chair.

"Okay" was all I could say because I was about to have the biggest grin across my face. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my coat off the back of my chair and my keys off my desk.

Javier checked that he had his gun, badge and keys, when he did this his shirt pulled tighter against his body, letting me see his muscles. I couldn't help but stare and he didn't seem to mind, he just smiled and did a 'kiss' action to me which made me want to do just that to him, but I knew he was joking by the grin that came across his face afterwards. We both laughed "Alright you ready?" He asked me still slightly laughing.

"I've been ready for ages, you're the one that took so long" I said to him in joking voice. He softly punched my arm and began to laugh again.

"You didn't mind, you were staring." He said as we walked to the elevator, he was laughing. But I wasn't, I was looking at the ground and my mood had dropped.

"Yeah." I fake laughed at what he said still not looking up. The elevator doors opened, Javier stepped in then me, I still didn't look up. "We takin' your car or mine?" Javier asked as we reached the car park, I didn't answer "Kev?" He sounded concerned I still didn't look up, only to see where I was going. The next thing I felt was his strong arms on my shoulders, again I never looked up.

"Kevin, whats wrong?" He asked pushing us out of the elevator's door way, I looked up for a split second then looked down again. "What did I do? Kev?" His voice went very soft and very caring; I slowly lifted my head until I was staring into his eyes I felt like I was gonna to either cry or kiss him, He pulled me into his chest and hugged me, I felt a little better. He rubbed my back with his hands. He hug was so strong, so soft and gentle, I felt much better because I was exactly where I wanted to be, in his arms. The hug ended; I didn't want it to "You okay?" his hands were still on my shoulders, "Better now. My car by the way." I smiled at him and he began to softly laugh. I got my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the car, Javier opened the passenger side door and got into my car. I stood there for a few seconds, I looked up at stone ceiling and then I opened the driver's side door, I put the keys into the ignition and bulked my seatbelt and then Javier bulked his. I began driving "So what exactly are we doing?" I questioned.

"Well maybe we should just go to your place and play madden" Javier offered. 'That's not all we'll do' I thought to myself and smiled as I did. "Okay, sounds fun. Just like old times" I think he could tell that's not what I was smiling at.

"Why did you get upset when I said you were staring" He asked looking in my direction.

"Because I was" I answered staying concentrated on driving.

"Yes I know." He begin smile

"Then why do you do it?" I asked him still concentrating on driving.

"Do what?" He looked confused

"Tease me" I quickly said

"Wh-"

"We're here" I said as I got out of the car. Javier soon followed, I locked the car.

5 minutes later we arrived at my apartment, I unlocked the door and then once we were inside locked it again. He removed his coat of course I was watching then I removed mine and put it on top of his on the lounge chair.

"So what did you mean 'tease me'?" He asked me sitting on the couch, 'damn, had to bring It back up' I thought.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I replied sitting at the opposite end of the couch; he moved closer to me I didn't look at him.

"Yes it does Kevin. Please tell me."

"Well. You know how you hugged me just before" Javier nodded "Well, well I kind of liked it." I looked away.

"I kind of liked it too" He smiled as I looked back in his direction, He began to laugh and my face was covered with a big smile. I felt much happier and I could sense he did as well. Javier punched my arm a few times softly until he was holding both of my hands, I found it so hard at that moment to look at him but I couldn't help myself. He leaned closer to me, I thought he was going to kiss me but his head leaned to my side and he whispered in my ear "I really liked it." As he leaned out he winked at me, I smiled not looking up at him. He slowly ran his right hand up my left arm and then he placed his hand on the left side of my face, I felt my heart skip a beat when he leaned closer to me with his eyes staring at mine.

He leaned even closer to me until his lips touched mine, I placed both of my hands on his face making the kiss last longer, Javier had one of his hands on my face and the other was rubbing along my leg. After about a minute the kiss became more passionate, I never wanted it to end; I moved one of my hands to the back of his neck pulling him more towards me. About 2 minutes or so later we separated to catch our breaths, He still had his hand on my leg and I had mine on his shoulder "Wow." I said softly under my breath, He pulled me closer and placed his hands on my hips pulling me even closer, He pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. I pulled him closer to me with my hands behind his neck his lips touched mine again and they continued to, only breaking apart briefly for air. I felt so happy, the happiest I had ever felt before. I was right where I wanted to be, it only took 3 years to get here. I felt like I was in heaven with him kissing me while he rubbed both of his hands up and down my back and sometimes he would put his hands under my shirt and run his fingers up and down my spine making me gets chills, the good kind. I moved one of my hands, my right one to underneath his neck, moving it down to the first button on his shirt then down his whole chest feeling every muscle. He lifted up my shirt up to my armpits implying he wanted me take it off so I removed my hands from his body and lifted up my arms, he lifted my shirt off me and threw it next to us on the couch, I put my hands back on his face, I could feel him smile through the kisses so I began to smile through them as well. I moved my hands to the buttons on his shirt undoing them one at a time until I had undone all of them. I pushed his shirt back so I could see more of his chest, he removed his hands from my back so I pushed his shirt down to his elbows and he removed it the rest of the way, placing it on top of my shirt next to him. I ran my hands all over his chest enjoying what I felt and what I was feeling on my lips, his kisses still felt like the best thing on earth.

My phone started to ring; I pulled away from him still breathing slowly as I answered it,

"Ryan."

"Hey, it's Beckett, where are you and Esposito?"

I thought for a second "We are at my place, playing madden." I was still breathing very slowly.

"Okay well can you guys end the game and come help me and Castle?" Her tone of voice changed.

"Umm sure, we'll be there in 30." I said to her and slid my phone closed.

"She wants us to go see her and Castle." I stood up beginning to breathe at a more normal pace, I picked up our shirts I threw Javier his as he stood up, I watched as he put it on, one arm at a time and then buttoning it up from the bottom. He smiled at me as I slipped my shirt over my head and pulled it down covering my chest and stomach. I ran into the bathroom to make my hair neat again, well neater. He passed me my coat as I went to unlock the door "Wait!" he walked closer to me and placed two gentle kisses on my lips; I smiled "Okay now you can unlock it." He moved out of the way so I could open the door. I laughed as he walked past me; I locked the door and caught up to him at the elevator. Both of us were smiling as we walked onto the elevator. I was still overwhelmed by him, all of him; we didn't look at each other at all on the elevator ride down to the 1st floor. The elevator doors opened again on the 1st floor, where 2 ladies and 3 men entered the elevator, I smiled at them as I moved closer to Javier to give them more room and just to get closer to him again, waiting for the doors to open on our floor we stayed close together staring into each other's eyes, smiling.

The doors opened, we waited for the other people to exit then Javier exited and I followed him. We began to walk, I waved at the door man as we passed him, Javier held the door open for me and I slid past him, I felt him walking behind me as we headed for my car. I reached into my coat pocket and got out my keys, I unlocked the car and threw the keys to Javier "You can drive." I said to him as I got in the passenger side. I saw him smile threw the windscreen, he turned and opened the door and jumped in "We just going to the precinct?" he asked me as he put the keys in the ignition "Yeah." I replied as I buckled my seatbelt, Javier bulked his and began to drive. We reached the lights one block for the 12th; I coughed "So" I wanted to start a conversation "Thanks" He turned to me as I said this "Anytime" he said raising his eyebrows, I smiled, the light turned green and we began to get closer to the precinct I was getting more nervous.

We pulled into the car park and now I felt really nervous, Javier parked in my regular spot and stoped the engine, I unbuckled my seat beat and he unbuckled his, he reached over to open the door I put my hand on his arm to stop him, he turned and looked at me "You Okay?" he looked down at my hand on his arm and then back up to my face "Just nervous. What if Castle and Beckett find out?" I lifted my hand off his arm "They won't" he said opening his door and getting out of the car, I felt a little relived. I went to join him standing in front of the car, he handed me the keys, holding his hand there for a few seconds then he needed to "Thanks" I said to him as I locked the car, He winked at me which made me smile "So how do you know they won't?" we began walking to the elevator "Well I ain't gonna tell 'em." He said pushing the 'up' button, the doors opened almost immediately and Javier walked on, I stood there, took a deep breath and then walked to his side, I pushed the elevator button, since we were alone we were smiling but I knew when we made it up the Castle and Beckett we would have to stop otherwise they would suspect something. Now all I needed to do was tell him everything, absolutely everything.

The doors opened and on the other side we found Castle and Beckett "We were just coming to look for you." Castle said as we all began walking back to the murder board "Oh sorry, traffic." I said as I winked at Javier, he looked away I could see him smiling. Our faces began to be fewer smiles and more serious looks, I knew it would happen. "So you guys need help?" I said as I sat on the edge on Beckett's desk, Javier sat next to me looking at Beckett for an answer "Yeah, well we did. We did of figured it out." She answered checking her phone, "So why did we come?" Javier sounded a little mad as he stood up "Come on Ryan, we're going back to play madden!" He started to walk towards the elevator. Beckett gave me a look and so did Castle so I got up and went to join Javier in the elevator. Javier was holding the door open for "Thanks" I said as I entered the elevator, he just smiled at me "Stupid Beckett!" he said as we exited the elevator, I got my keys out of my pocket and unlocked my car again, Javier sat in the passenger so I guess I was driving. When I got into the car the first thing I did was look at him, he looked so mad. "Javi." He lifted his head and looked at me "Whats wrong?" I asked grabbing one of his hands, "We drove here for nothing, they don't need us"

"But I need you" He smiled slightly. I leaned in closer to him and kissed him once, his mood seemed to be a lot better after that "So we going back up there?" I asked now holding both of his hands "Or we could go to your place?" I smiled as I said that. I was kind of hoping he would go with the second option but his answer was "We're going back up. Later my place" he leaned in and kissed my cheek and then he got out of the car, I was laughing to myself as I joined him, I locked the car, took a few deep breaths and went to his side "What do you think Beckett will say?" He asked me as the elevator doors opened "Maybe we should try not talking to her, just go to our desks." I told him as we walked into the elevator "Good idea" he said as he ran his finger down my chest.

The doors opened and we walked to our desk walking right past Castle and Beckett who were in the break room. "I need you too" he told me as he rolled to my desk, to my side. I smiled but it quickly stopped when Beckett came and stood in front of my desk, she said nothing she just looked at us, eventually she walked back over to Castle "See over there, the perfect team." He said quietly to me "And see right here, the dynamic duo" I said also quietly, he began to laugh and under the desk he held my hand with a few of his fingers.

"Esposito, Ryan" We looked up at Beckett "Go pick up, Murray's niece, here's her address." She held up a piece of paper, Javier and I went over and took the paper, we still didn't talk to her, we went back to our desks and made sure we had everything, Javier pushed his chair back to his desk, we then went to the elevator "Nicely done." I said to him as the doors opened, we stepped in nearly at the same time "Ditto." He said to me as the doors opened at the car park, "My car?" He asked as we walked out, I said nothing I just nodded; we walked to his car which was parked 3 spots down from mine. We got into his car and he began to drive.

30 minutes later we pulled up in front of a fancy looking apartment building Javier turned the car off, "Before we go in. Can I just say thanks." I replied to him with a kiss "Wow." He said quietly so I could barely hear him, I bite my bottom lip and winked at him, he licked his bottom lip while smiling then he unbuckled his seatbelt and walked to the stairs of the building. I sat there for a few seconds staring at him through the window, thinking about what happened between us before. I smiled to myself; I ran my hand over my face to stop myself smiling as I closed the car door. Javier locked the car as I walked next to him. We walked up the stairs nearly in sync, I followed Javier as he walked up to the front desk, "Detectives Esposito and Ryan, NYPD" He showed the man his badge "We're looking for Hanna Burns, our records say she lives here" I stepped to his side and showed the man my badge then I put it back onto my belt. The man began to type on his computer "Ah yes, room 15D, on the 6th floor." I smiled to him as I followed Javier to the elevator, we went up to the sixth floor and found her apartment. Javier knocked on the door "Who is it?" we heard a female voice say from inside the apartment "NYPD" Javier yelled loud enough so she would hear him, the door began to open, I had my hand resting on my gun just in case "Yes?" A short, blonde haired lady said opening the door further "Detectives Esposito and Ryan" I smiled as he said my name, we showed her our badges "Are you Hanna Burns?" I asked putting my badge back on my belt; she nodded and offered for us to come inside. I smiled as I walked past her "Whats this about?" She asked as she offered us a seat on the couch, we sat down "Miss Burns are you familiar with Greg Connors?" I asked opening my note book, she said nothing but she looked away from us and nodded a little "What happened to him?" she asked looking back up "Well he was murdered." Javier told her, a tear run down her check "I'm sorry for you loss." I said trying to make her feel less upset "How well did you know him?" Javier asked her clicking his pen "We, we were pretty close." Her face overcame with even more tears, I got up and got her a tissue from the box that was on her desk, and I handed it to her and sat back down next to Javier "How close?" I asked taking a few notes on how she was acting "We dated for a few months but in the past few months it has just been friendship." She told us dabbing her tears with the tissue, I saw Javier take some notes, "Miss Burns, could you please tell us why you gave him money?" Javier leaned closer, resting his elbows on his legs "He told me he was in trouble and that he needed money." She crossed her legs "Did he say what kind of trouble?" I asked taking some notes "No, no he just told me that he needed $30 000 transferred in three different amounts or he would be killed." She paused and then continued "And that he needed it to be from my uncle's credit card." I leaned closer "Do you have any idea why?" she looked up at me "I'm sorry no." We stood up "Thank you Miss Burns. If you can think of anything else please give me a call." Javier handed her his card and we walked out of the apartment. Javier got out his phone and called Beckett.

"Beckett."

"Yo, we found out some stuff from Hanna Burns"

"Like what?"

"He told her that the money had to be from Murray's credit card."

"Any idea why?"

"None."

"Okay thanks."

He put his phone back in his coat pocket "She sound mad?" I asked beginning to walk to the elevator, Javier joined me "Surprisingly no" He answered, I pushed the button and we rode back down to the ground floor. "So your place now?" I joked "Yep." I was surprised to hear him say that but I was happy at the same time, we walked back to the car and then we drove to Javier's place.

We got to Javier's apartment; he unlocked the door and then locked it once we were inside. He went and stood behind me, he kissed my neck and removed my coat, I moaned quietly as he continued to kiss my neck and rub his hands up and down my front. I turned to face him; I stepped toward him and put my arms around his hips, pulling him closer. I pushed his coat down to his elbows and he removed it the rest of the way, he then came closer to me again and lifted my shirt off me. I undid the buttons on his shirt as quickly as I could, then I walked around to behind him and kissed his neck while I pulled off his shirt, he put his hand on head as I continued to kiss his neck. I then moved from kissing his neck to his back, then to his stomach and chest then I moved up to neck again then to his lips. I heard him quietly moan as I slid my hands slightly under his jeans at the back, I felt him undo my belt but not all the way I smiled through his kisses. He pushed down my jeans a little as he began to walk me to the couch still kissing me. He stopped kissing and pushed me onto the couch, he stood over me and pulled my jeans down to my ankles, I just smiled at him as he slid his body up mine. He kissed my neck, making me moan then he kissed my face and ears then my mouth again. I felt him smile when I rested my hands on his ass; I pulled his lower body closer so I could feel it pushing against mine. This made me moan a little and ever more when he made his body move up and down rubbing against me. I used both of my hands to push him so he was lying on his back and I was on top. I moved down his body placing kisses on his hard chest and stomach as I removed his jeans to his knees, then I kissed both of his legs all the way down to his ankles removing his jeans at the same time. I then slid myself back up his body; my arms went first then my body. He moaned quite loudly as I softly bit his ear lobes, he put his hands around my waist and pulled my lower and upper body closer to him. Our chests and noses were touching and it felt so right and I leaned into kiss him again. He looked at me in the eyes and smiled with a really big grin; I bit my bottom lips and looked up with my eyes, smiling at the same time. He put his hands underneath my boxers and he gently pinched each of my ass cheeks, this made me moan through the kisses. I moved to kissing his neck and then to his hard abs, I kissed around the outline of his muscles then I softly kissed and bit his nipples, I felt him strongly bang his head against the couch and moan a few times. I kissed my way back up his body and then I stood up taking him with me by pulling him up with his hands held by mine. He didn't try to stop me instead he just came closer to me and kissed me again. I started to walk us towards Javier's bedroom but I stopped when he slid the back of my boxers down about half ways, he stopped kissing me and still holding my hand began to walk to his bedroom taking me with him.

When we reached the door way of his bedroom he walked behind me so I turned around and he began to walk closer to me until I feel onto the bed. He jumped onto me and started to again kiss me. I smiled in my head when he started to lick the edge of my face. I laughed once as he kissed the underside of my chin, it kinda tickled. He slid his tongue down to the middle of my chest and then he moved his head to left, he began to kiss, suck and gently bite my nipple. He then moved onto the right side. I lifted my head to look at him and he looked up with his eyes. I smiled, licked my lips and began to smile again as his face was once again in line with mine. For the first time in a long while he spoke, "Kevin Ryan, I love you." As he finished talking he kissed me again. I caught my breath and spoke to him "Javier Esposito. Javi, I love you and I always will." I started to smile and so did he as he slid back down my body, this time to my stomach. He kissed around in a circle and then he kissed my bellybutton a few times. Then his kissed along the elastic of my boxers, I tilted my head to the left to look at him. He put his fingers under the elastic on each side and began to pull them down, I saw him look up at me and smile. He winked at me as he removed my boxers completely and slid back up my legs, kissing them. This made me moan and smile at the same time. He then used his left hand to place the head of my penis in his mouth; I closed my eyes and leaned my head into the bed. I gripped my teeth strongly together and fisted my hand as he put his hands on my penis which helped him put it into his mouth. He moved up and down and I moaned very loudly twice. I grabbed his head and pulled him back up so that I could kiss him. I smiled at him as he stared into my eyes; he smiled back and let his whole body rest on top of mine. I rolled over so that I was on top and it was my turn. I kissed his lips twice "My turn." I told him as I began to kiss his neck I heard him laugh but I didn't stop kissing him. I moved to his chest again, placed a few kisses in the middle of his abs then I moved to his stomach. I kissed each side of his stomach then I kissed the top of briefs. I pulled them down to his kneecaps and I kissed both of his thighs and then I moved his briefs to his ankles and I kissed all the way down on both legs. I removed his briefs and kissed my way back up to his waist. I kissed closer and closer to his penis and then I used both of hands to rub it and then I kissed it a few times. I was stopped when I felt him say something very quietly. I moved back up to his face "You say something?" I asked as I kissed his cheek, "Yea. Oh My God." He said trying to catch his breath; I smiled as I moved from kissing his cheek to his mouth. I stood up and walked to the top of the bed and I laid down, Javier crawled to my side. He reached over and turned off the lamp and I jumped onto him.

The next morning Javier and I travelled to the precinct together but we entered with a few minutes difference so Castle and Beckett wouldn't suspect anything. When I rode the elevator up to the 12th my mind was full of images of the night before. The doors opened and Javier was waiting on the other side. I smiled to him as I walked to his side "Where's Beckett and Castle?" I asked as I noticed that they were nowhere in the break room or at her desk, "Getting a suspect." He answered as he held up a note that Beckett had left on his desk. I walked over to my desk and picked up the note she had left me, "I got one too." I said removing my jacket; he began to laugh as he sat in his chair and power up his computer. I rolled my chair over to his desk and sat down, I leaned in closer to him and whispered in his ear "Thanks for last night." I saw him smile out the corner of my eye. I kissed his ear and leaned back out. "Anytime. Same to you. Thanks." He smiled as he entered his computer password. I saw him type his password the order of the keys spelt 'KevinRyan', I smiled but didn't tell him I knew it because mine was 'JavierEsposito' so I didn't mind. I rolled over to my computer and started it and then I rolled back.

"I didn't mean to kill him!" we heard a familiar voice say. Beckett followed by Castle walked to her desk, Javier got up "Yo, is that Hanna Burns?" he went and stood behind Castle "Yep" Beckett said reading a piece of paper "Did she say that she didn't mean to kill him?" I said as I walked over to join them "Double yep." Javier and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders. "Castle lets go interrogate her." Beckett began walking to the interrogation room, "Well why? Ryan and Esposito can't talk to her?" He asked turning around in his chair "Okay, here's her file." She held out the folder for me to take.

Javier opened the door "Miss Burns. Remember us?" He sat down; she didn't answer or even look up. I came and sat at the table "So what you'd do?" Javier asked opening the file and placing a picture of Greg Connors' murder on the table in front of her, still no answer. "Not talking, Okay have a nice life. Sentence." I said standing up, Javier followed me. We reached the door, I slowly began to open it "Wait!" she said, we smiled and then stopped. We walked back to the table and sat down again. We opened our notebooks "So what happened?" Javier put the photo of Connors on the table, her face was overcome with tears just like when we had first met her, "I didn't mean to." She placed her head on her hands and began to cry even more. "You didn't mean to what?" she started to slowly look up at me when I asked her this. She started to cry again. Javier and I looked at each other and then we looked back at her. "Well." She said softly, we leaned in closer to her so we could hear her better. She placed her hands flat on the table and looked up at us "I – I didn't mean to kill him." She said as she looked at the wall to her left. Javier slowly picked up the picture and put it back in his notebook. I crossed my legs under the table and my foot touched Javier's leg. I moved my foot away a little and then I looked at Javier and then I clicked my pen. "So Miss Burns, Hanna. Tell us what happened." She turned to look at me when I asked her this. "I just was so angry. I couldn't help myself." She paused and looked down at the table and she continued "I really didn't mean to." She put her hands on the table and then placed her head on her hands. She started to cry; Javier pulled a confession form out of his notebook and placed it and a pen in front of Hanna. I looked at Javier and he looked at me with a slight smile on his lips, I smiled back with my tongue rubbing against the back of my top teeth. I saw Hanna slowly pick up the pen and begin to write on the paper. Javier and I turned to see what she was writing.

The door swung open "Hanna you didn't kill him did you?" Castle said when he and Beckett entered the room. I looked at Castle with a confused look and then I looked at Beckett as she sat on the table in front of Javier, he leaned back in his chair and leaned more in my direction. Hanna stopped writing and dropped the pen and crossed her arms with her head facing down so that her chin was resting on her chest.


End file.
